


Anger and Hope.

by sambino



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambino/pseuds/sambino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stroy about Franky Doyle and Bridget Westfall. Takes place after 3x08. I do not own anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Three steps. That's how long Bridget stalled and almost turned back."What are you afraid of”, echoed in her head. Everything. I'm afraid of everything she thought. Afraid of falling in love, afraid of Franky's feelings and afraid for both of their futures. Despite Franky's cold demeanor and harsh words she couldn't help but feel that there was something there. Something more than the flirting and the sexual tension. Actual feelings, maybe even love? She was torn. So torn that she found it hard to sleep at night. So torn that it was hard for her to concentrate on other patients. Francesca Doyle consumed her. She had to fight hard with every fiber of her existence to keep herself from acting on those feelings every time they were close to each other.

The first time Bridget saw Franky she clammed up for a moment. It happened during a group session in the library. She was talking about self-respect to the women when she saw a tall, dark and an absolutely beautiful human being stroll past the library's large window. The look they gave each other lasted a bit longer then a casual look exchanged between strangers should last. And there was something in Franky’s eyes that made Bridget want to hold on to that look. Bridget stammered, forgot what she was talking about. She had heard all the stories about Franky but to actually see her was something else. She knew then that she just had to find out more about this gorgeous woman.

In the kitchen she had almost kissed Franky. If Franky had tried to kiss her, would she have resisted? ”No”, she said to herself out loud. The way Franky looked at her lips made her want her even more and made her own lips feel like they were burning. She could feel tears rising her eyes. Bridget felt disappointed in herself, mostly because she couldn’t keep he feelings in check. She had to get away, right now.

"Fuck", thought Franky. She did it again. She hid her feelings in the fear of being rejected once again and acted like a fool. She fought the urge to run after Bridget and say.."Say what?" "I love you", "Please don't go"? The truth was she didn't really know how she actually felt or what to say to Bridget. But what she did know was that every time Bridget smiled at her or flirted back she had this feeling in her stomach, she felt like puppies in jelly. Seeing Bridget at least once a week during their session kept her going. The beautiful psychologist and her parole were the reasons why she got up every morning.

Her feelings were a mess. It started out as flirting and fun, but Franky could feel something deep developing along the way. She flirted because she didn't know what else to say. She felt helpless with Bridget. Franky never really loved anyone in her life so these feelings were all new to her. She had to do something about it. She felt like she needed to let Bridget know that it wasn't all fun and games to her before she would lose her completely.

Once Bridget got home she took Franky's folder and a drink and sat herself on the sofa. She touched Franky's picture and caressed her face. She knew she did the right thing by giving Franky's case to someone else. There was no way she would jeopardize everything by giving in. She was supposed to be the cool and the calm professional. She was supposed to handle things the right way but this was also all new to her. She had never felt this way about anyone. Of course she had loved and lost before but the butterflies in her stomach flickered quicker this time. Every time Franky smiled or flirted at her she couldn't help but smile back with a smile from ear to ear, Bridget just couldn’t resist her. And when Franky took her hand in the hallway..god.. She just wanted to hold her and tell her that everything´s going to be okay.

The next morning Bridget woke up before her alarm went off. She went for a run to clear her head. She was satisfied with the decision she made. She didn’t want anything to come between Franky and her parole. She was content. But she wasn’t happy. Not by a long shot. The turmoil inside was starting to catch up, she needed release. She needed the weight to be lifted off her shoulders. But how? The only person who could free her was Franky.

Franky moved her breakfast around, not really hungry. She was hungry for something else. There was something heavy on her chest. Like she needed to let something out. She hadn’t seen Bridget for a couple of days and wondered what she was up to. The new shrink was ok, but there was no way Franky would open up to him like she did with Bridget. So Franky played along, said all the right things he wanted to hear. Only a month and her hearing was up. She thought about Bridget constantly. 

Franky played all the scenarios in her head, practiced what she would say if they met. Another week went by and no sign of Bridget. It was getting unbearable for Franky. So she asked one of the officers to take her to see the cause of her anxiety.

Bridget sat in her office doing some paperwork. She had already done her report on Franky and passed it on to her colleague. So now she was free, in a way. But she did´t feel free. Completely the opposite. She felt trapped. Trapped by her feelings. She thought it would get easier if she avoided Franky but it didn’t help. It got worse with each passing moment.

*knock on the door

"Come in”

An officer opened the door and Franky stepped in. Bridget inhaled deeply and was out of words. Franky looked so beautiful. So strong and vulnerable at the same time. Her dark hair was up and she had on some very dark Franky trademark eye make-up. The white, tight tank top clung to her upper body and contrasted her naturally sun-tanned skin. For a moment all Bridget could do was stare.

”Franky, what are you doing here? We talked about this”. It hurt Bridget to say that because she saw how hard Franky was trying, she looked so heartbroken. "Bridget.. we need to talk”. "We don´t have any more sessions and I’ve handed your case forward. So we have nothing to talk about”. Bridget saw the pain flash in Franky’s eyes and died a little inside for saying that.

Franky shut the door, sat down and started to talk. This was it. This was the first time in her life she was doing something like this and it took all her willpower not to bolt out the door. Bridget just sat there. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t speak. And she had this look in her eyes that could only be interpreted as caring and hurting at the same time.

"The thing is Bridget. The thing is.. I understand now why you did what you did. It was for both of our sakes.” "Franky I.." Bridget felt like her heart would come out her chest soon, it was beating so fast and so hard.

"Just listen Bridget. What you said in the kitchen, I´m sorry for how I reacted. I`m messed up good on the inside, and can't deal with emotions that well, at all actually. But you..you Bridget. You started something inside me. I don´t know actually what it is yet but I know it´s something.”

Bridget just stared at her. A single tear streamed down her cheek. Franky felt an urge to kiss that tear away so she stood up and took a couple of steps towards the desk and placed herself between the door and Bridget who was now standing up.

"Franky.. I can`t, please you need to go" 

Her voice was almost a whisper. She was was so raw with emotions and shaking all over. Franky just wanted to close the distance and hold her.

Bridget squeezed past Franky and reached for the doorknob. Franky reacted quickly and took a step towards Bridget and took her hand. They were so close now, Bridget´s lips were just hair away. Both were breathing heavily and it was almost like time stood still. Franky looked down at their hands and stroked her thumb across Bridget’s. Franky couldn’t help herself, she lifted her other hand and gently touched Bridget’s lips and then rested had hand on Bridget’s neck. She so wanted to kiss that neck and she used her index finger to circle around that one single spot that was drawing her lips closer and closer.

Bridget couldn’t look at Franky. If she did, it would be game over. She would lose it. Completely. Utterly. And she knew that losing it would feel oh so ineffable. So she didn’t look at her. But she felt her. She felt her hand on her cheek. She felt her breath on her face and she felt her lips although they weren’t touching. She felt all of Franky devouring her with just her sheer presence.

”Bridget..just look at me” Franky whispered. ”Am I alone in this?”

If Bridget would have looked, she would have seen the desperation, the want, the need and the tenderness exuding from every pore. And her eyes, oh god, her eyes. Those emerald orbs would have sealed the deal.

So Bridget, quivering like a leaf, took a step back. Straightened her jacket and finally looked up and snapped backed to reality. Her voice was calm but she had to hold on the desk as if the desk would give magical powers and courage to go through with this. ”Franky. I appreciate what you just said but we can’t, I can’t. do this”

 

”You appreciate what I just said? Well, thanks for appreciating Gidget. Thanks a lot. You know what? Fuck it. Fuck all of it.” That was all she could manage from between clenched teeth. Franky was in tears. Her anger was rising and she felt so embarrassed and rejected. A moment ago she would have given anything if Bridget would have just kissed her. But now, the Franky everyone knew and was used to took over.

”I came here and fucking bore my soul to you and you don`t even have the guts to look me in the eye and come clean with me? Why did I even bother. This was a waste of time. I´m done. I´m so fucking done”


	2. Chapter 2

As of that moment, the situation was at a standstill. Neither of the women would budge. They were both too strong to give in, in their own way. Although both of them wanted desperately to give in. Bridget wouldn't make the first move because she was still considered as a part of the prison staff. So she continued to see other inmates and hold the group session. Some Franky attended, most not. When she attended she just sat there staring at the floor. She just wanted to listen to Bridget's voice. It didn't matter what Bridget said or read, everything with that voice sounded like she was talking just to Franky, whispering right beside her. Sometimes Franky would close her eyes for just a second and imagine that it was just two of them. That voice was like a caress without touching. And it turned her on. 

Franky just waited for the time to pass by. She missed Bridget though, terribly. They both missed each other and it was evident in the looks they shared whenever they happened to come across each other.

How can you lose something you never had? Well thats's how they both felt. It was like losing something you didn't even know was a part of you. A kindred spirit so to speak. Just a couple of touches and indescribably longing looks had passed between them but with those touches or now the lack of them could send them from the peaks of tingly devotion to the depths of aching sadness.

Ferguson was long gone now. Her major breakdown sent her to a mental institute where she belonged.  Bridget and Vera Bennet, now governor had formed an uneasy alliance.  Not quite trusting each other completely but they now had a goal, which was to genuinely make Wentworth a better place for the women. After the Freaks departure Vera had stepped into the limelight. It was her time now. Together they had made it known that the ex-governor was abusing the women and was seriously psychotic. It took a lot of work and both them had put their selves in serious danger. Even Franky had played a part it in. 

The Freak had threatened to expose her biggest secret to Will Jackson and played the tape to him. What happened next had surprised even Bridget. Will had confronted Franky in rage and Franky had come clean. She told Will that it was an accident and never meant for it to happen, she never wanted to kill Meg. It could have gotten really bad if it weren’t for the events that unfolded a couple of days later. Will’s girlfriend worked as nurse in the prison and one day a junkie jumped out of nowhere and tried shiv the nurse in hope of some meds to get her head messed up. Franky stumbled upon the scene and was able to stop the stabbing. Will never actually thanked her, but an understanding formed between them. He wouldn’t proceed with any formal investigations. The sincerity in Franky’s confession also convinced him that it truly was just a horrible accident. Bridget was deeply affected by these events. She couldn’t believe the amount of personal strength and growth she had witnessed Franky go trough. She held the utmost respect for her and would have never imagined this would happen when she first met Franky or after she confessed her secret to Bridget.

 

One morning Bridget and Vera met in the staff room. "G'day Vera", "Hey Bridget”. They had given up using the titles some time ago. Bridget hadn't told Vera what was actually going on with her and Franky, but Vera knew. She had seen the looks and almost touches. Bridget nor Franky could put a name on what their thing was, but Vera could. And that thing was called love.

Bridget was reading the newspaper and she had read the the same article three times and if asked, she couldn’t have told what it was about. ”Everything ok Bridget?" "Yeah, no biggie. Just a lot on my plate right now." And she managed a forced smile with that. Vera smiled and continued "well, you know, I bet there's one ingredient missing from your plate, maybe a chef could help you with that?" Bridget couldn't believe what Vera had just said. As cheesy as it sounded it was still strange coming from Vera. Not long ago Bridget felt like she was being stalked by her and it was like the new governor was just waiting for an opportunity to catch Bridget doing the nasty  with Franky. With that, Vera left the the room and Bridget was kinda in awe about what had just happened. Sometimes the people you least expect surprise you the most.


	3. Chapter 3

Franky was doing push ups, sit ups and any and all form of exercises  she could manage in her cell. Anything to make to the time go by faster. Somehow she had managed to get back into Boomers good graces but even her very lively presentation of hot potato couldn't really bring her mood up. Hair hair was slick with sweat and she was exhausted and in need of a shower. 

It had been a week since her heated exchange with Bridget. She regretted every word she had said. Well, not every word. Mostly just the "I'm done' part. Luckily the showers were empty so she just stood under the streaming water for ages. Suddenly the shower curtain was yanked back. "What the f..." "Hey babe..” Kim said and she was half naked. Franky quickly took her towel and covered herself with it. Kim came closer and pushed herself right up against Franky. "I've missed you Franky". "Jesus Kim you need to stop this".  "Come on Franky, you know you want this as much as I do" And for a moment Franky did want it. She had all this built up sexual tension that was just waiting to be let out. Kim started to pull Franky’s towel down. But then Franky came to it and realized that she wanted this as much as she wanted Juicy Lucy. She wanted Gidget, not this. She wanted Bridget to be the one remove her towel and release the tension in her. So she pushed Kim aside and walked away from the the showers. She turned back one last time and said ”Kim, I’m sorry but I’m done with you”. And this time she didn’t regret the ’I’m done’ part.

Admissions corridor. Bridget Westfall. Coming out of the medical room. Skinny jeans, white silk shirt. Waist high jacket with a high collar. THE jacket. Franky stopped dead in her tracks. Could this woman get any more gorgeous? She looked like a goddess. There was a swagger in the way she walked. Calling that a stride in her step would have been an understatement. ”Hey Gidget”. Franky greeted her tentatively, with a hidden apology in her voice. ”Franky, how are you?” Bridget was elated to see her, but she wasn’t going to jump her bones in the middle of the hallway. She wasn’t exactly sure how to place herself in that moment because of that way things ended between them the last time they met.”Listen Gidget, can we talk? I need to tell you something”. She sounded sincere and her eyes were pleading Bridget to let her in, one last time. ”Umm, of course, let’s go in here” Bridget led her in an empty office room. 

”So how are things? Your parole hearing is coming up, better start getting ready”, she tried to sound cheerful but failed miserably. Franky didn’t say anything at first, she just looked at Bridget. Sometimes in life you are faced with these defining moments that will change the course of your life forever. This moment was one of them. Bridget knew that. And she knew that Franky most definitely wasn’t alone in this.

The air was thick with desire and despair. There wasn’t much time, Franky knew that anyone could step in at any moment. She knew that if she wanted to make things right with Bridget, it would be now. They were close, close enough to touch but miles apart in a way. ”Gidg, I know I’ve been useless as tits on a bull lately”. Bridget couldn’t help but smile. Sometimes Franky’s choice of words were…well, they made her Franky, not Francesca. ”I know nothing can happen between us while I’m in here, but when I get o..” Bridget interrupted her, ”Yes”. That was it. No more words were needed and none were said. Franky had a huge grin plastered on her face and Bridget smirked. ”Gotta go now, work to do”. All Franky could manage was a euphoric ”Yep”. It was astounding what a single yes could do. That single word held a promise and yet it freed them both from months of tortuous uncertainty.


	4. Chapter 4

Although Bridget wasn’t Franky’s counselor anymore it didn’t mean they couldn’t interact. Ferguson was gone and Vera had loosened her bun so they didn’t have to tiptoe around each other. Bridget agreed to help Franky prep for her parole hearing, but more then that, it was an excuse for both of them to just be in each others presence. During those prepping session sparks were flying and the flirting was off the charts. Their chemistry was insane, almost intoxicating .  
One day they were in the library going trough Franky’s legal stuff. There were heaps of eye gazing, innocent accidental touches and Bridget felt like she needed to lighten the mood. ”So, what’s the first thing you’re going to do when you get out?” Franky’s gaze traveled slowly from Bridget’s eyes down to her very low cut neckline. ”Franky, my eyes are up here” Bridget said with her low throaty voice that made Franky blink more than once. ”Well, a leopard can’t change it’s spots Gidg”, Franky answered with a beaming smile that made Bridget’s heart skip a beat. ”Right..now come on, let’s concentrate, play time’s over”. ”Sure thing Doc” Franky responded, and brushed her hand against Bridget’s bare forearm ”I’m all your’s”. And she meant it. She truly meant it.

It was finally the day of Franky’s hearing. The drive to the place the hearing was held lasted about 15 minutes. This was the first time Franky was outside Wentworth since her imprisonment. It was beautiful. She started to envision all the things she would do with Bridget once she got out. Even the idea of just sitting in a coffee shop or buying groceries with her was making Franky feel like she was on top of the world. She was smiling so much her face hurt.

The hearing room was decorated like the freaks office used to be. If you could call that decorating. Cold and clinical. There was a long table with six chairs and they were all occupied by two women and four men in suits. Linoleum floors that made every voice sound like an echo. An eerie atmosphere. The officer escorting Franky shut the door behind them. One of the suits told Franky to have a seat at the table located at the center of the room. Thank god there was one window because otherwise the room had been like the slot.

There was a small ray of sunshine coming from the window high in the wall. But that that wasn't the only light in the room.  A light more brighter was Bridget Westfall. She sat in the corner and looked at Franky in a way that could only be interpreted as affection so deep it drills a hole into your soul. It was amazing how many feelings she could transmit with just a single look. That light would never fade in Franky’s eyes. She had felt so nervous stepping in the room but after seeing Bridget she felt calm. Bridget nodded slightly and smiled. It was as if she had said "Don't worry Franky, you can do this". 

The hearing took about and hour. Bridget talked about Franky’s progress during their sessions and they also heard from Franky. "Ms Doyle, it is the decision of this board that you have served enough of your sentence and are now capable of returning to society.” Those were the words that Franky had waited so long to hear but to actually hear them, it felt so unreal. She was bewildered. "Ms Doyle, do you understand what I just told you?" "Yes, yes I do, thank you". "You will now be returned into Wentworth prison for the time it takes to process your release which should take about a week"

Franky looked at Bridget and they both had tears in their eyes. She was then escorted into a holding room where she was supposed to wait for her transport back to Wentworth. She still couldn’t quite comprehend that she was actually going to be released. The door opened and Bridget stepped in. Months of need, anguish, hope, love and every possible feeling in between culminated in that one moment. Franky was almost afraid, frozen to place. Bridget took the lead and closed the short distance. The moment was breathtaking, excruciatingly beautiful. And they both had waited so long for it.

Bridget, smiling that smile that Franky fell in love with lifted her hand and gently touched the side of Franky's face. The first touch of their lips was unhurried, the slow and sweet anticipation made it feel so good. Franky took a step closer and deepened the kiss. Her other hand was on Bridget’s waist pulling her closer and with her right hand she slowly traced her fingers down Bridget’s neck. A small sound of absolute ecstasy escaped from Bridget and it made Franky smile against her lips. Bridget traced Franky's lips with her tongue and Franky's hands began roaming all over the petite blonde’s slender body. Franky wanted to search, feel, touch and kiss every inch of her skin. She would never get enough of her. Never. They finally came apart and Franky took Bridget's face into her hands and moved her thumb across her cheek. "Bridget Westfall, I love you". Bridget tilted her head and smiled "Franky Doyle, I love you more".


	5. Chapter 5

The rattle of steel had never sounded so good before. The gates of Wentworth had closed for good on Franky. It was a dreamlike feeling. It was bittersweet saying goodbye to the women. Especially Boomer. She had been with Franky trough thick and thin, and although Franky had treated her badly at times, she would always be by her side at the end. She promised she would visit, but they both knew she never would.

There was a black BMW parked outside and a very familiar looking forensic psychologist standing next to it. ”Well, I guess I painted a pretty good picture, didn’t I Gidg?”. ”Well, actually it’s Bridget, but you can call me whatever you want if you just get in the damn car Francesca”. Franky did get in the car but before that she gave Bridget a kiss that left both of them breathless.

 

Once they got inside Bridget’s quite fancy apartment all bets were off. Franky couldn’t wait to get her hands on Bridget. But with her, this was different then with any other women. They were equals. She didn’t want to rush it. She didn’t want their first time to be a quickie in the living room. Bridget was so unique, so exquisite, not to be tampered with. ”Hey babe”, Franky said to Bridget who was now pouring them some drinks in the kitchen. ”Well hey babe” Bridget replied in that low, sultry, flirty voice that was reserved only for Franky. Bridget looked up and was caught off guard by the dark pools of desire that were suddenly very close. 

Everything closed from around them. All they could see was each other. There was some heavy breathing and it suddenly got very hot. Franky took the glasses Bridget was holding and set them down on the table. Bridget’s mouth was slightly open and she forgot to breathe. Bridget closed her eyes and Franky placed her hands on the table, pinning Bridget against it. Franky nuzzled her nose gently against Bridget’s cheek and placed hot kisses along her neck up to her jawline. Her skin felt so soft under her lips and she smelled lightly of her perfume. Bridget took Franky’s face into her hands and looked deep into her eyes, ”Hey, we’re finally here”. ”Yea Gidget, we are”, Franky whispered.

Bridget finally pulled Franky in and claimed her lips. It was slow and tentative at first but then their desires exploded. Franky opened her mouth and let Bridget claim all of her. Bridget’s lips were so soft, like they were made just for kissing her. They finally came up for air. ”Well, I finally got to taste how that lipstick tastes like” Franky said with a wink. ”Oh come on, I’ll finally show you where a psychologist sleeps” Bridget said with a smirk. And she sure showed her. But they didn’t have sex. They made love.

Franky woke up in the middle of the night. It was awfully quiet. No one was screaming and there wasn’t a constant hum of the fluorescent lights which were ever present in her cell. But there was one sound. That one sound was the sweetest one she had ever heard. That sound was Bridget’s steady breathing next to her. She turned to look at Bridget and was amazed, once again. She looked so serene when she slept. There wasn’t a word beautiful enough in the English language to describe that sight. The anger that had controlled her for years had been replaced by hope. That was all Bridget. She couldn’t help but gently touch Bridget’s face which made her smile in her sleep and nudge a little bit closer to Franky. Franky wanted to wake Bridget up just to tell her how much she actually loved her. But there would still be time for that. All the time in the world.

 

The End.


End file.
